


A Headache

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Bickering, Earth, Gally Gang randomness, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, happy 20th fic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: The Gally Gang is (for some reason) on Earth, and they aren't getting along.
Relationships: Romana II & Leela & Narvin & Irving Braxiatel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	A Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofLothal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofLothal/gifts).



> I have to credit [LadyofLothal](/users/LadyofLothal/), to whom this is gifted, for several of the ideas in this fic. We headcanoned all of it over text a couple months ago and I only just now finished writing it. Enjoy!

“Romana, why does Braxiatel not have to wear a disguise?”

Romana sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. “I’ve already told you, Leela. He wears human clothes anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.” She shot a glare over her shoulder at Brax, who raised an eyebrow behind the sunglasses he was wearing.

“I do not like these clothes,” Leela muttered under her breath. “They are not comfortable.”

Funny, seeing as she wasn’t wearing anything more than usual. Short-shorts – Romana had put her foot down at the ripped ones, they were trying to _not_ have people stare, after all – and a form-fitting crop-top at least somewhat blended in on the busy city streets.

“For once, I agree with Leela,” Narvin said. Quieter, he added, “At least my disguise doesn’t look as ridiculous as hers, though.”

“I heard that,” Leela growled.

“Interesting, coming from a man typically bedecked in penguin robes.”

Romana stopped walking and spun around to face Brax. “I thought you couldn’t hear,” she said acidly, “What with your _AirPods._ ”

Brax fixed her with a blank stare, then tapped one earpiece. “Did you say something, Madam President?” He asked innocently.

Romana’s eyes flashed. “Oh, that is absolutely enough,” she snapped, angrily reaching up and taking the wretched things straight from his ears and throwing them into oncoming traffic. “And don’t think I won’t do the same to those sunglasses,” she added with a frown.

“My lady,” Brax said cooly, and gestured ahead. “The children are wandering away.”

Leela and Narvin had, as a matter of fact, walked quite a ways ahead, apparently bickering too much to pay attention. Romana sent Brax one more withering glare before moving to catch up, trotting in quite an undignified manner.

“Will you two pay at least _some_ attention to what’s going on?” She berated them when she’d caught up. “I expect more from my personal bodyguard and the coordinator of the CIA.”

“Apologies, Madam,” Narvin replied. “I found your _bodyguard_ rather distracting.” The derision in his voice was obvious.

Brax had by now caught up with the group, and offered only a snide, “I’m sure you did, Narvin.”

Even as frustrated as she was, Romana had to laugh a little at the way Narvin sputtered at that. The jab seemed to have gone over Leela’s head, as she was busy tugging at the bottom hem of her form-fitting tank top.

“It is too warm,” she muttered. “These ‘modern’ clothes do not breathe well.”

Oh, and leather did?

Narvin rolled his eyes with a slight sneer. “How are _you_ hot? You’re hardly wearing anything!”

“But isn’t that exactly the point, Narvin?” Brax taunted smoothly.

Narvin frowned and raised an eyebrow. Romana understood the rather awful joke, but obviously Narvin did not.

“You know,” Brax continued, wearing a smirk like a crown, “lack of clothing? Twenty-first century- oh, nevermind.” He was having too much fun with this trip, that much was obvious. It was giving Romana a headache.

“Brax, please shut up.” Romana clenched her jaw.

“Certainly, my lady.” Even this was said in a tone of mirth, though he kept a straight face. _Much_ too much fun, indeed. But Romana left it at that and simply kept walking, ignoring any more bickering that may have started up until the group had accomplished their goal and headed home.

(She took three Gallifreyan Advils upon return to her private rooms.)


End file.
